A Bedtime Story
by ggpassion
Summary: Luke and Lorelai's daughter and her friends ask them to tell them their story.


**_A/N I have wanted to write this fic for awhile now and I just decided to do it. Please review and tell me what you thought! _**

_**Disclaimer: Please don't make me say it…….I don't own it. **_

A Bedtime Story

Lorelai and Luke's 14 year old daughter was having her birthday party. She had invited 10 girls over for a huge sleepover. Luke tried his best to have the privilege of staying at the diner that night, away from the teenage girls, but Lorelai would not have it. She wanted him to participate in all the fun activities. At first he refused, but once she did her hair flip and promised to thank him later, he apparently lost his mind and gave in. Right now Lorelai and Luke were sitting on the couch while the teenagers talked and giggled in their sleeping bags.

"I have an idea! Let's call Jake and just listen to what's going on in the background!" One of the girls at the sleepover suggested.

"No, guys, that's just weird. Let's not. We shouldn't right, mom? Lorelai and Luke's daughter, Audrey asked them. Sometimes Audrey reminded her so much of Rory. She liked school and told Lorelai everything; she even let her mother and father come to her

sleepover.

"Oh, its okay, hun, everyone does it. Rory did it with Dean and Jess and I did it with Luke." Lorelai said and smiled lovingly at Luke.

"You did?" Luke and the girls asked at the same time.

"Yah, I always called him and hung up, just to hear his voice." Lorelai confessed and she looked at Luke.

"When did you do that?" Luke asked her, completely surprised.

"When we first started dating and right after Liz's wedding." Lorelai told Luke.

"What happened at Aunt Liz's wedding?" Audrey asked. "Or better yet, how did you guys get together?" All the girls were paying a lot of attention now and were eating popcorn in anticipation.

"Do you want to hear the whole story from beginning to end?" Lorelai asked.

"Yes!" All the girls said together.

"Lorelai, I don't think this is a good idea." Luke asked. He wasn't very comfortable with Lorelai telling a bunch of teenage girls how they got together.

Lorelai looked Luke in the eye. "It will be fine."

Luke sighed. "Okay." He trusted Lorelai.

"Okay, it all started when I was 27. Rory, Audrey's older sister, was 11. I came in to his diner and…… actually I want Luke to tell this part. He's so much better at it." Lorelai said and looked at Luke, who had a completely bewildered expression on his face.

"Lorelai…." Luke warned.

"Please Luke? Girls, help me convince him. It won't be the same if he doesn't tell it." Lorelai asked, with a sparkle in her eye.

Luke sighed. "_Fine. I'll tell it. Okay, so it was at lunch, a very busy day and the place was packed. This person comes tearing in to the place in caffeine frenzy. I was with a costumer, she interrupts me, wild-eyed, begging for coffee, so I tell her to wait her turn. Then she starts following me around, talking a mile a minute, saying God's knows what. So I finally turn to her, tell her she's being annoying- sit down, shut up and I'll get to her_ _when I get to her._ _She asked me when my birthday was. I wouldn't tell her. She wouldn't stop talking. I gave in. I told her my birthday. Then she opened up the newspaper to the horoscope page, wrote something down, tore it out, handed it to me. So, I'm looking at this piece of paper in my hand, and under Scorpio she had written "you will meet an annoying woman today, give her coffee and she'll go away._

"And I didn't go away." Lorelai said. Tears welled up in her eyes. Luke told that story just like he did on their first date, she wasn't going to tell the girls that though, at least not yet.

The girls noticed tears in Lorelai's eyes and they didn't know why. Audrey was definitely enjoying this so far. "Go on, mom. Why are you crying?"

"I'll tell you later. It's later on in the story." Luke knew why she had tears in her eyes. He told the story the same as he did on their first date. He will always remember that story.

"Okay, anyways, for the next 8 years we were completely oblivious to each other. We both knew we liked each other but neither of us said anything. We became best friends. We both dated other people. I got engaged, even. I broke it off though. Wanna know why?" Lorelai asked them.

Luke didn't even know the answer to this. She had never told him. The girls all nodded their heads eagerly for Lorelai to tell them why she broke off the engagement.

"There's two reasons really. I was at my bachelorette party and my mother started talking about how she tried her wedding dress on all the time before she married my father. She couldn't wait. I pushed it to the back of my mind that night. I didn't want to realize the truth. But a couple days before the wedding, Luke made me a gorgeous chuppa. We sat down and talked on my front steps. We talked about how people can evolve together, only if you meet the right person. I realized, while I was talking to Luke, that I didn't want to try on my wedding dress everyday. I didn't love Max. So, right after I talked to him, I ran inside, told Rory to pack, and we went on a rode trip. The wedding was cancelled." Luke was stunned. He couldn't believe _he_ was one of the reasons she called off the wedding. Lorelai started to talk again. "After that, we both dated a few more people for the next 3 years. Luke even got married."

Luke had to intervene at this. "Lorelai, can I tell this part?" Lorelai nodded. "I got married, but I didn't love her. But we stayed together. I then figured out she was cheating on me and I started to beat up the sockman's car. I went to jail and then called Lorelai to come bail me out. She came and we talked once she bailed me out. After that, I got divorced."

Lorelai still hated Nicole for that. "Even though we were together, Luke was always there for me and Rory. He made Rory a coffee cake for her 16th birthday, he built me a chuppa, he beat of Rory's boyfriend when they broke up, he came to Rory's graduation, he lent me 30,000 dollars when I needed money for the inn, and so much more. Everyone in town saw that we were meant for each other, even before we did."

Luke had to jump in again. "Even my girlfriend, Rachel. She left because she saw we liked each other and she told me not to wait to long to tell Lorelai."

"Really?" Lorelai asked. She was so surprised.

"Yep."

"You never told me that."

"When I went to your house when Max was there, I tried too." Luke told her.

"Oh." Lorelai was so disappointed. If Max hadn't come, Luke could have told her what Rachel said and they could have gotten together a lot sooner.

Lorelai continued on with the story. "Finally, we saw it. Luke asked me to his sister's wedding and we had a great time. We danced, ate, and talked. I was still oblivious to the fact that Luke thought that it was a date. He walked me home and then asked me to watch a movie sometime. I said yes. After that, I had a test run for my inn. The whole town was invited." The girls were listening very intently to the story. They loved it. " Luke came and he brought me flowers. I was at the desk and I walked over to him. He gave me the flowers and I was stunned, he was so sweet. I then turned around to walk back to the desk and I was so flustered that I ran in to a door." All the girls laughed at this. "Later that night we were all eating and I came over to check on everybody and went to Luke's table first. He was staring at his salad. Barbette's robe slipped earlier and he was scarred for life. He looked at each other and didn't break the gaze until I ran in to a waiter. I was so clumsy that night." All the girls giggled at that and Luke laughed, remembering her running in to Derek.

"After that, my ex- boyfriend showed up."

Luke had to interrupt again. "I thought they were back together because Jason told me they were. After that, Lorelai and I fought. I said something about there being a moment at Liz's wedding and me just imagining it."

Lorelai interrupted. "I then told him that there was a moment. He then leaned in to kiss me. I asked him what he was doing and he said will you just stand still and he kissed me. Then I pulled away and leaned in to kiss him. He asked me the same question and I responded the same way. We kissed and then we pulled apart. He then pulled me back in to him but stupid Kirk came running down the stairs naked and Luke ran after him. The next day I was a little distracted and so we didn't get a chance to talk. After I realized Luke didn't know if I wanted "us" or not, I called him and told him that I did. About a week later, Luke had to leave cause Liz broke her leg. He was gone all summer. He came back and gave me a gorgeous necklace that his sister gave him. It was so sweet. I loved the necklace and earrings. Actually, I'm wearing them right now." Lorelai showed the jewelry to the girls and they oohed and awed. Lorelai then kissed Luke, in front of them.

"Awww… so sweet!" The girls chorused. Luke blushed.

Lorelai then continued on with the story. "After that we had our first date." Lorelai sighed then smiled happily, reminiscing about that date. "He took me to Sniffy's Tavern. He introduced me to Maisy and Buddy who have known him all their life. We talked and then I asked him how we met. He told me that story he told you guys in the very beginning of the story, that's why I was tearing up. He told it the exact same way he told me on our first date." Lorelai took Luke's hand and squeezed it. "Anyways, he then asked if I was scared. He looked down, smiled like an idiot then told him no, I wasn't because I knew that this, us, was right. Then after that…."

"Lorelai, no, you're going to tell them what happened next." Luke warned, embarrassed.

"Luke, they're 14, they can handle it. Plus, I won't give details. Do you girls want to hear the next part?" Lorelai asked them.

"Yes!" They all practically screamed. Audrey didn't even care. She was really in to the story.

"Fine, but I'm leaving the room to go get a drink for this part." Luke said and got up and went to the kitchen.

"Okay, on with the story." Lorelai said once Luke had left. "So after that, he took me back to his apartment and well… you guys can guess what happened." Lorelai blushed. The girls squealed. "Anyways, the next morning, I needed coffee. So, I put on one of Luke's flannels and went down in to the diner, thinking it couldn't open without Luke. But, the cook, Ceaser, had opened it. I walked right in to the diner, in just the flannel and then everyone stared at me. I quickly ran back upstairs to yell at Luke." Lorelai laughed along with the girls. "Luke! You can come back in now! It's safe!" Lorelai yelled to Luke. Luke then came back in, blushing. Luke sat back down on the couch next to Lorelai.

Lorelai continued on with the story. "So after that we went to a town meeting where Taylor, the town selectman, talked about our relationship. He said it wasn't a good idea, so Luke got mad and stormed up there and tore down all the signs. It was hilarious. For the next couple of months everything went great between us. But then Christopher, Rory's dad, called and asked me to come over there to help him with his daughter. So I went over there. The next day I was on the phone with Rory and told her what happened and then she asked me if I was happy. I told her I was. Then Rory went to Chris's and told him to stay away from me because he would probably ruin my relationship." Lorelai then mutters under her breath so only Luke could hear, "If only I listened to her." Luke squeezed her knee, letting her know that it was the past and he was over it. Lorelai started again. "Anyways a month or so later and I hadn't heard from Chris, so I called him and invited him and Rory to lunch. Rory got mad that Chris was there and when I left to go check on something she yelled at him. So, he left. After that I didn't hear from him for a few weeks but then my mother told me that his father had died. So, Rory went over there first then I went over there and brought tequila. We drank and talked. I ended up not telling Luke about that night. Anyways, my parents had a vow renewal. I took Luke and noticed that Chris was there so I told him about that night. He wasn't okay with it, but he didn't tell me that. So, Luke and Chris fought and Chris said something about everyone knows we're supposed to be together and Luke got mad and he left and we broke up. We were apart for 2 months. Then Luke came over one night and knocked on my door. I opened it and he just kissed me. It was awesome." All the girls smiled, happy they got back together.

"The next couple of months went good. At one time, I thought I was pregnant because I ate an apple, but then I ate all unhealthy food, so I wasn't." Luke sighed, remembering that she told him that after they had gotten engaged. "Then Rory dropped out of Yale and I was devastated. I went to Luke and told him what happened. He went in to this speech about how he's going to get Rory back in to Yale and how he won't let her drop out and I saw it. I saw this amazing man standing before me, who would always care about me and Rory. So, I asked him to marry me." The girls squealed. "He said yes. But we didn't set a date for like 8 weeks because Rory wasn't home yet. But then Luke found out he had a long lost daughter."

Luke had to tell this part. "So, I didn't tell Lorelai for 2 months then she found out because she went in to the diner one day and saw my daughter there. April told Lorelai she was my daughter and Lorelai was so hurt. We postponed the wedding. The next couple of months I was a complete idiot. I didn't let Lorelai in April's life at all and I was drifting away. We went t he vineyard for Valentine's Day and I was cranky most of the time. But then Lorelai got fed up and yelled at me. So I started acting better. We were getting ready for bed one night and she told me that she didn't think the wedding was going to happen I told her that it was and that I loved her." The girls sighed happily then smiled.

"Continue on with the story, Dad!" Audrey told her father eagerly.

"Well things didn't change much after that. Christopher came back into Lorelai's life and offered to pay for Rory's school because he had inherited tons of money from his grandfather. Things kept getting worse between Lorelai and me." This part was hard for Luke to tell because it was his fault.

Lorelai jumped in. "Then one night I went to my parents' house for dinner and Chris was there and there was a physiologist there who my parents tried to set Chris up with. Later, after dinner, I talked to the physiologist and told her everything that had happened between Luke and me. I told her that Luke was the only one I ever really loved. She said that I should go get what I what. So, I went to the diner and told Luke to elope. He took me outside and we started arguing. I told him how I was feeling over the past couple of months. I told him that it was now or never. He didn't say anything so I walked away and made the biggest mistake of my life."

"What was the big mistake, Lorelai? Come on, tell us!" One of the girls said.

Lorelai looked down ashamed but Luke took her hand and squeezed it and she felt better. "I was so hurt. I just wanted to feel loved, so I went to Chris's and well, slept with him." All the girls gasped. "The next morning I didn't even remember why I did it or if I did it but I woke up next to him. I then jumped out of bed, yelled at Chris for taking advantage of me and told him that I never wanted to see him again and walked out. I then went to talk to Luke and I told him what happened. He was so hurt and mad. We didn't talk for a few weeks then I came to the diner and explained everything. Why I did it and what I was feeling the past couple of months. Luke forgave me then he told me that he was sorry and we talked for the rest of the night. By morning, the wedding was back on."

"Yes!" All the girls said.

Lorelai continued talking. "The next couple of months were spent planning the wedding. Rory was there and helped and so did April. I was finally a part of April's life. I was so happy, but I still hadn't found my perfect wedding dress. I wasn't going to use the one I had already bought, because it had bad memories. Finally, Sookie, my best friend, Rory, April, and I were shopping and I found it. The perfect dress. I tried that dress on almost everyday until our wedding. We would have our wedding under the chuppa Luke made me in the winter because something special always happened when it snowed and my wedding was going to one of those special things. We got married and then went on our honeymoon. Nine months later I had Audrey. I wanted to name her Lorelai the 4th but Luke wouldn't let." Lorelai laughed.

"Three Lorelais is enough." Luke teased.

"Everything was going great. Then Rory broke up with Logan and got married to her old boyfriend, Jess. But then Chris came back in to the picture. He came by the house one day when Luke was at work and started yelling that he and I were meant for each other and stuff so I called Luke and he came and got him. Then, well here we are. The end of the story." Lorelai said and looked at Luke and smiled.

"That was soooo good." The girls said together.

I never knew anything about you guys when you were dating or anything. I loved it." Audrey said.

"Thanks and well it's like 2 in the morning. Do you guys want to go to sleep now or stay up a little later?" Lorelai asked.

"I think we'll go to sleep." Audrey said as she looked around at all the tired girls. "Night".

"Night." Lorelai and Luke said together.

Lorelai and Luke were upstairs in their bedroom, lying down.

Luke spoke first. "I never knew that you told the physiologist that I was the only one you ever loved."

"Well, I did." Lorelai replied, tired. "That was fun to tell that story."

"Yah, it was." Luke said. "Night."

"Night. I love you." Lorelai said.

"I love you too." Luke said. He kissed her and then went to sleep.

**A/N Well, did you guys like it? Please review and tell me what you thought! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
